


Baking Insanity

by Thatoddperson



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Crying, Family Fluff, Fights, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Therapy, Venomous is a bad dad to KO, Vomiting, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoddperson/pseuds/Thatoddperson
Summary: When Venomous finally comes to see Boxman he succeeded in reigniting their old relationship. However alone one late evening, he has the time to reflect on his past actions. Causing him to spiral into a pit of despair.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 16





	Baking Insanity

Venomous, would have never expected this outcome; especially after everything that had happened. To be there here in his lover’s cabin as the orange setting sun went down over the tree-covered hills. Leaning against the countersink with his arms crossed. He took up to thinking, alone in that suffocating kitchen; pinching the sides of his loose turtleneck.

Anything to detur from the seeping in ideas. Even then they poured into his head! Filling his connective thought with many dreadful things. They swirled around his head, some louder than the others repeating themselves. All of it felt like he was drowning; drowning in a sea that was trying to suffocate him under the weight of his own dread.

… Why was he, no rather how was he here? How was he able to patch things up with Boxman? How could he be able to look the man in the eyes after breaking his heart? After leaving him alone for so long; not even having the courage to bother to come back to see how the man that he hurt was doing!? After then giving him such a lackluster apology too!...

If he were in Boxman’s shoes he would have never forgiven himself.

Mulling over everything that he did to this man; A man that he claimed to love to no end! How could he even think? How dare he even think he was even worth his attention, love, or for his affection for that matter!? No, what he did deserve was a slam in the face by the door of that cabin. Be told that he never needed Venomous in his life again. That he just simply wished for Venomous to never come back!

Ghastly ideas like those bloomed in his head like poison spreading. His whole frame shook ever so slightly. Squeezing himself a little bit tighter in a contained hug he began to have a mile horse race with his own mind. Shouting, possibly screaming at his mind to just hold on a second. Give him a second to explain himself, but they didn’t. Zooming by him, passing through him casting their assumptions onto him.

Tears beginning to spring, sniveling more like it. His chest got so much tighter and it felt like it was being crushed. Breathing became harder with each gasp turning out short and hiccuped. Hyperventilating, he ran his fingers through his polished hair and looked everywhere wide-eyed, not grasping that he was crying.

Cob, how had it come to this? Breaking down in a kitchen; a simple kitchen that seemed to be growing taller around him. There walls curling around him with their new heights. The floor beneath him seeming much more hallow. As if any moment it would give out from under him and he would be sent falling down into a deep pit.

He began to chuckle shallowly. What stopped him from having a complete breakdown well more than he was already having, what kept him back from running out of the warmth of the home then out into the snow and cold? To be never to be heard from again. Well, it’s because of what actually transpired when he arrived, finally coming back to see Boxman.

...Surprisingly Boxman smiled at him, one of old lovingness yet plagued with a hint of tiredness. Before letting him into the cabin that his lover had made his very own home. To be honest, he never felt so pathetic and worthless in his life. Losing his power from back then didn’t even hold any weight to what he felt at that exact instance.

Feeling like such a stranger in the company of the man that he used to love with his whole heart. Grimacing in built-up irritation, a despising feeling was stabbing away at his stomach. Wrong he never stopped loving Boxman. Quite feasibly, not knowing how to.

Even, when Shadowy Figure took over him, even that other being the mirrored him, knew deep down he still yearned for Boxman.

Then why had he waited so long!? Finding himself asking that over and over, again but no such answer came for such a long time. Until many people that claimed to care about him suggested that he go to therapy maybe get some help with his issues. Because apparently he had them, and everyone knew it but himself.

At first, it was a total joke to him. For Cob’s sake, he was the most respected villain Professor Venomous! Eggplant’s field he still was. So why did he now? He never needed anyone’s help before. Help heh where was that when he lost himself so long ago? Nowhere, that’s where it was. Telling himself repeatedly over again. Until one day someone from his past confronted him on his mentality.

If he truly didn’t need anyone’s help then why did he keep Fink around? Well, he obviously just wanted to help her out. Growing an odd fondness for her so coming up with the logical conclusion of keeping her around. Then why did he work with other Villains such as Cosma, Billiam, and Vormulax? Practically rolling his eyes at that; he didn’t need their help, if anything they needed his help with their criminal acts. Since they were so incompetent at their job.

If that’s the case then why are you still alone, and not with Boxman?

That kick in the teeth for him was the one that stung the worse. Struggling to make any sort of comeback. Yet there was nothing, sure enough, there were plenty enough excuses for why he wasn’t there. Still, that’s all they were excuses. This single question hit him in a sore spot, one that he could never patch up despite his many attempts and efforts too. It was the only loophole for his ever so depleting mindset.

But even after going to therapy for a while, they tried to push him to see Boxman. But...

He couldn’t face Boxman, not by himself. Not knowing what could happen, if he did build up the courage to face him; Then what? Have it blown up in his face, risk everything he worked hard for. Then what, he gets so depressed that Shadowy Figure shows his face again and takes control from him! Risk knowing that the man he loved, could come to say he Hated him!?

Yes, he deserved it if that was the case. Everyone knew it and… And so did he. During those moments it was something, he couldn’t come to grips with. Knowing that he would be facing a high chance of rejection if he were to go!

Gripping at him, holding him hostage forcing him to stand in one place. Letting time pass by willing and observing the people around him move on happily on with their lies. While he was there frozen in place with an aching heart and a headache! Plaguing his worst nightmares on the coldest and loneliest of nights. Crying to himself to sleep as he pulled at his hair.

This fate waiting for him being more horrible than death itself!

A risk that he refused for so long to take.

Yet, as he said before, people that claimed to care for him convinced him to get help. Maybe care was too strong of a word, more like put up with him. Still, they had some weird desire to help him despite his protests most likely due to their hero nature. 

What broke the camellias back for him was Silver-No, Carol. He had no right to call her that anymore, they weren’t in a relationship anymore nor even friends. Plus taking into consideration what happened that night they would never be. That had to be his worst mental breakdown that he had experienced.

The therapist said it was because of the mass amount of stress he was putting onto himself. Saying that he must have wanted to unconsciously punish himself for the crimes that he had committed. His fit must have worsened because people were trying to directly help him than rather coddle his destructive behavior. It all sounded about right, and he agreed to some extent course he’d never admit that to their face but they knew he understood.

Saying these things take time, and at first, it’s going to be very hard to acknowledge his toxic behavior. But if he didn’t see that he was being destructive then they couldn’t move forward. He was allowed to remember the past but he shouldn’t let it have such a tight grasp over him to make himself feel terrible. It was his choice to move forward or not, the first step had to be addressing the issue and you could do that in many ways.

They recommended that he think about it. When asked why thinking was the best route, they said it was because his mind was his most threatening part to move on. If he didn’t tackle his problems now and head on he might never will. That stressed him out to no end but yet again they had a point.

So… Why not try it out now?

As he was having a terrible fit right now. Devewllinbg on the past and all, maybe he should give the dumb treatment a try. What’d he have to lose from it... Well, the rest of his sanity sure but not like there was much of that anymore anyway. He was a supervillain for a reason.

But taking in a deep breath he focused on his breathing and began to count. Closing his eyes and began to hum. What was the first thing he was going to tackle? He couldn’t go to when he lost his powers he’d just get depressed, he couldn’t go to when he lost control to Shadowy Figure that was a mixed reaction. After giving it some more time he groaned.

Settling on tackling the most recent of breakdowns. The night that helped him realize he might need help before he took the plunge into something deeper or darker. Possibly losing himself in the process to never see the light of day again. He took in a deep breath, no he couldn’t concentrate on that he had to stay on track.

Back to the night where his most villainous side showed off to everyone...

\- - -

That night had been a long one. Fink was back home, well a bad motel. It was all he could afford for the time being. Since he wanted to keep his presence of being back on their home plant a secret for now. So that the league of Villains wouldn’t come, harassing him. Also having the perks of allowing him to hide his shame and face. For when he would slither into the dead of night and drown himself in his spiraling downfall of insanity.

With him having sped down the road to no particular destination. It was only a coincidence that he had chosen to drown himself in the parking lot of his enemies Lakewood Plaza.

Being there alone made brought him so many bad memories and allowed him to dwell on how much of how he let himself go, truly hit him. Making him cry harder and scream about everything he allowed to happen! It all sounded like white noise as he held the driving wheel. 

Feeling everything at nothing at the same time...

When he was done crying with only dry gasps coming out; grasping his sweaters’ chest he began to look around. Did he now notice that the car had come to a stop? Grabbing the wine bottle that sat across from him in the passenger seat, he unbuckled his seat belt and stubbled out of the car.

Actually, stumble was too graceful of a word of what occurred as when he attempted to get out of his car he didn’t perceive his boot being caught in the car’s seat belt. So when he tried to step out of his car he was pulled back and couldn’t catch himself falling forward. Causing him to fall harshly onto the concrete floor. Cursing ever so slightly he leaned forward and took off the offending boot and slipped it off. Leaving him with one heeled boot on and barring a single sock on the other.

Standing up with this disaster for footwear, did it sink in what had really actually come about his beloved sports car. Apparently, he had been so drunk and hysterical that he didn’t catch on or register that he had crashed it. Snickering to himself he began to just hobble away from the tragedy. Burning tears and a mix of bile in his stomach told him if he stood still for any longer he would either throw up or start weeping.

Not having the patience to fully experience either or right now. As a distraction from the absolute disaster of an accident that was behind him, he just walked, not knowing where he was going in the process.

“Cob, *Hic* I-I’m such a c-chaotic mess *Hic* right n-now…” He groaned out with a dark grin spread across his face. Then taking a deep swig of the wine that he had purchased earlier that night. It was low quality, and when he pulled away from the cheap liquor he gaged and rolled his eyes. A frustrated sigh leaving him at the taste but it would have to do for now. Then going back to smiling as to what else should he do?

This calamity was an absolute joke. So why not smile at it?

A dirty look and a deep piercing glare began to grow on his face when he observed that there were still people around the parking lot! Kernal did these people not have lives or what?! Having nothing else to do in their pitiful lives but to hang around a filthy plaza. 

They all either starred at him, mumbled to each other while pointing in his direction, or ran to his rekt car to check out the damage, or, or just took out their phones to take pictures and videos of the drunk villain in there parking lot. Some laughed at him or looked away feeling second-hand embarrassment for him.

All their eyes were on him. Judging him! They weren’t Cob so how dare they pass judgment onto him? They didn’t know what he had been through. What he was still going through! His glower became much more hateful, with rage breaching through and escaping out his mouth.

“Is *Hic* A-a problem!?” Voicing his anger he searched around, looking for a fight if need be. Maybe he’d cause one so that he could show these pitiful heroes what a true villain could do. “A-all of you *Hic* looking at me. Like y-you *Hic* know me!” The crowd just stared at him, none dared to approach him which made him chuckle.

He still had it!

He stood there proudly until one of the sheep from the crowd started walking up to him. His friend assumingly tried to stop him but to no avail as the skeleton seemed determined to help. “Hey man, you ok? I mean you just crashed your car and now your screaming at nothing?” That got on Venomous nerve. Another selfish hero kernel they were everywhere nowadays!

“I-it’s none *Hic* of yo-your business!” With another sip of his wine, the skeleton started to look more worried. Then pointed at the bottle.

“Look man, I really think you’ve had enough of that. Maybe you should be cut off for now for your own and everyone’s own good.” Slowly reaching for his bottle as he spoke, that’s what really ticked him off.

His forked tongue came out as he hissed loudly at the skeleton, his tail sprouted out beginning to rattling warningly behind him, as his fang became longer and thicker. His pupils becoming narrow slits glaring lethally at the now alarmed man. Gripping the skeleton’s gloved hand with his claws he ripped the whole arm from the man socket and began to assault him with it.

Some found it funny, others grew concerned for the unstable Professor, for a certain bystander it was too much to watch as he ran towards the two. This man was the one that tried to stop the skeleton from approaching him, a bear in fact. Now, this is what he missed!

Before the bear could help his friend Venoumous’s jaw dislocated exposing his fangs as he turned his attention to him; grabbing the man close by his shirt’s collar with his clawed fingers. Allowing him to hiss violently in his face, his fangs being mere inches away from him, with a loud rattle behind him as a deterrent. Seeing the frightened look was priceless and it made him beam wickedly. Until he heard a shrill yet deep voice speak from behind him.

“What in Cob’s cornfield is going on out here!?” Whipping his head around to peer over his shoulds he saw who the brute was. It was the owner of that cursed bodega Gar. Letting go of the bear, he turned his recognition to Gar and hissed fiercely at him. Throwing the glass of wine towards him only for the brute to move out of the way. Only for the bottle to only slam against the bodega’s floors and shatter loudly. “Hey, I’ll have none of that here!”

Shouting at Venomous while he crossed his arms. Then began his approach to the warning Professor. Readying his spine and posture to strick with his fangs bared at the man. Considering his size it wouldn’t be that hard to land a fatal strike. Yet before either man could engage in their fight there was a loud noise that came again. Following the sound, his stare found a boy.

The boy looking horrified at the sight of him. Worried he looked at Gar who just stayed still. As a barrier between the child and the unstable Professor. “Ko stay inside and get Carol.” Saying calmly, while the boy began to tremble then run back into the inner workings of the bodega.

Carol? Why had that name seemed so familiar? It rang some bells for him but to no recollection. That was until he saw the nuisance, he was dragging a woman by her hand and pointing to the mess and then the two men. The woman looked confused as she saw the broken liquor bottle then up at the two men.

It was then, did he really remember who she was. Why it was his dear Silverspark.

“M-Mommy! Help there’s glass and juice everywhere!” He cried out. As she then looked down at her son. A worried frown plaguing her face as she nodded.

“Dear, stay inside ok Mommy has to take care of somethings real quick. Go get Enid and Rad to help clean up the mess. But no matter what don’t leave the store ok.?” A sweet motherly like voice came out despite her obviously upset deminer. She then leaned down to him who still hadn’t let go of her leg and gave him a warm smile. “I’ll be ok Pumpkin really just do what Mommy asked please.” She said. Whereas after a few minutes did he finally let go of her leg and runoff.

Her leer turned deadly as she looked at the two. “Gar what’s going on out here?” She demanded walking out of the bodega to approach the two. 

“Honey go back inside I can handle this ok,” Gar said while peering down at her, she however placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up as she then placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Before then looking back at an obviously frustrated Venomous.

“No, Gar listen to me. I’ll handle this you go inside and make sure everyone stays safe ok.” She said soft yet firm. Gar looked at her with obvious objections but she shook her head refusing to have any of it.

“B-but Carol-No but’s Gar. Just.” She let out a sigh giving him an exhausted manner. “Please just this once Gar, ok.” She said drawn out while Gar still looked at her with a scowl. But after a bit of looking at each other, as if trading thoughts to have a conversation.

Seeming like minutes had passed until Gar let out a groan before nodding. “Ok, Carol but if anything happens then you call me ok. I’ll come out running you understand.” To where Carol smiled and nodded back.

Giving one more glare at Venomous he turned around and began to walk back to the bodega. Venomous glare then turned to Silverspark a hiss leaking out of him as his forked tongue came out flickering. His stance changing ever so slightly readying to strike if need be.

Silver heard this and looked at Venomous giving him a sad expression. Recognizing that look, it was a pity and he hated it so very much did he hate being giving pity! Especially if it wasn’t deserved. She then placed a hand on her hip sighing. Acting as if she were interacting with a bratty child and not a grown man how shameful!

“I don’t need your pity.” He growled grabbing her attention.

“Oh, Venomous.” She said while giving a disappointed glance.

A sly smirk laid out across his lips as his eyes narrowed, twisted ideas began to sprout in his head. Unsure of which one he should go with him, beginning to blurt out whatever first came to his mind.

“Awh~ Not gonna call me your beloved Laserblast anymore Sparks~. What have I lost that title because I’m not who I once was anymore.” He laughed when seeing a slight disgust peer come onto Spark’s complexion she then crossed her arms.

“My name is Carol, Professor Venomous. You lost that right to call me Silverspark or Sparks for that matter. The exact moment you decided selfishly to abandoned me and Ko long ago.” She said coldly while adjusting her deminer. His tongue then flickered again out of irritation.

“So sorry to offend you Silverspark, guess I didn’t remember that. Seeing as you still cared for me even after finding out what really transpired after all these years.” He said with a bitter sneer.

Spark let out a tired breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Seeing through him she didn’t take the bait but choose to go through a different route.“ Enough of that please, look Venomous why are you here?” Venomous then raised a slight eyebrow at the question.

“Well, I thought this plaza was welcomed to everyone~?” Spark then gave him a scowl with a bitter laugh.

“Everyone but Villains!” Spark said with a bite to her tone as she gazed at him. He though grinned, his forked tongue coming out for a slither.

“Hm~ Well I guess I forgot to read the fine print then huh Sparks.” He then snapped his fingers and faked a moment of realization. “Or did you just make that up on the post~?” 

Spark then rolled her eyes getting impatient quickly with the cocky man. “Venomous your clearly drunk, you crashed your car, and you are starting a fight with everyone. I don’t think you would be doing that if you’re ok. Well maybe you would but I’m still having hope that your a better person than what I think you are.” She spoke while looking at the floor.

“So what’s going on with you?” Her voice came out as a whisper but voiced concern for the Professor. He of course rolled his eyes.

“Please I’m just as fine as can be Spark so why don’t you just go and- Oh Cob!” He then turned around and leaned over the bile in his stomach becoming too much thus wanted a way out. Resulting in him throwing up on the lot’s floor, causing many of the people around them to groan or gag at the sight.

His form shook slightly, yet continuously trembling due to the cold night’s breeze. Straightening up his posture he turned around and whipped his mouth grossed out by what he just did. Spark was very troubled by what she was witnessing. She then pulled out her phone from her pockets and looked at the still slightly shaking Venomous.

“Yeah, because that totally screamed I’m 100 percent ok. Look, do you have a ride home? Or anyone I can call to come to pick you up right now?” She said while gazing at him. Just with that, it caused him to stop trembling and straighten up. Realizing she hit something with that, she wondered what that could mean? A theory then popped into her head, she took a deep breath and decided to test it out.

“Maybe Boxman? How about I give him a call for you. I’m sure he’d be happy-. SHUT UP!” She was cut off by Venomous who was giving her the most murderous of glares. She instinctively stepped back. But with that explosion of emotions, it confirmed in her mind that the theory was right.

“So I was right.” She mumbled. “Then it has something to do with Boxman right? That’s why you are drunk right now.” As she said every word Venomous’s tail began to begin its threatening rattle again.

“Watch it Sparks… Your walking on very thin ice.” He threatened; Sparks looked at him with a curious yet bored expression. Pondering what to say to Venomous next to get the truth out of him, it then hit her.

“Safe to say he’s not around anymore.” She said while tapping the phone against her lips.

“What’s it to you,” He hissed out to Sparks.

“Safe to assume your over then? I would say he’s even gone from your life. He got hurt by you, deciding he had enough of it and broke it off with you. Going as far as to say that’s why you’re here now. Can’t say I’d blame Boxman though seeing as this is a very clear pattern for you.” Venomous was very close to snapping, his body tensing up with each word that hit him harder than the last.

“You don’t know anything Sparks!” He yelled his exterior starting to shake just a bit as his voice cracked ever so slightly.

No… they weren’t over.

Who was she to speak about what he had with boxman?

Hero’s, that’s what he hated most about them; thinking their judgment was the law that their assumptions were gospel!

“I don’t do I now?” She then tapped her foot while looking up at the sky. “Because as I recall you did the same thing to me. Your thirst for power becoming so great that you let it consume you. To the point where you sacrificed everything to gain it. But as history repeats itself. You are now left lonely and with nothing. This time you lost your status, home, and new family. That sounds awfully similar to my situation with you does it not?” She asked dimly to Venomous.

He let out a dark cackle. Surprising her as she stopped her foot and held her phone against her lips watching him closely.

“Your history has nothing to do with this! There are so many things that make this so different that you can’t even comprehend it.” He said dry with a smirk on his face.

“Really how is that? Because to me, it seems like a direct comparison?” She asked back with the same tone. Darring him to say anything.

“For one, I never loved you! You on the other hand loved me, only because of my hero statues. A symbol where you could push your affection onto. No one ever cared about the real me. Even the old members at P.O.I.N.T. never cared about how I really felt. Not like Boxy who saw villain me, the real me. He loved every part of me unlike you all!” He yelled sourly as he began to walk towards her. Though she stood unmoved by his words.

“Two we never had a home together. It was empty and hallow, that apartment was a prison for me! I even felt lonelier when you were around because I knew the truth about you. I knew everything while felt worthless and it ate away at me every day in that apartment! D you know what it’s like to lay awake feeling so weak every night?” Hissing while his tail rattled. Carol still looked at him, her leer narrowing.

“Thirdly! For cheese sakes family! Give me a-! Don’t even dare give me that dinospudding!” He shouted while she gasped at him for his language. 

“What family did you and I have?! What you mean me impregnating you one that night because we were drunk and I forgot to put a condom on! Then what, have an unhappy, unfulfilling life with and... And that brat!? A brat might I say that I never asked for! That’s a family to you? You see how I interact with him now what makes you even think in your puny mind that it would ever work even back then!? Much less call that tragedy a family.” He screamed coldly in her face, coming to a stop in front of her.

Her face had screwed into something fierce and deadly. Grabbing Venomous by the collar of his turtleneck and pulled him down to have his face mere inches from hers. Her peer was intense.

“Never you listen to me, never will you pathetic sack of a man. Ever in your sorry life insult my son like that again you got that! I knew that it could never work with you. That’s why I regretted it the minute I let him even visit you on the weekends! You and he will never be family. I want you out of his life and never in mine again after all you’ve done! You don’t deserve that right with him.” She said sternly, while Venomous only gave her a cruel grin.

“Please Spark~ He’ll come around and there will be nothing you can do about that when the time comes around.” He said dryly as she just stared at him tightening the grasp she had on his clothes.

“What are you talking about…” She asked irked by every toxic word that left his mouth.

“Come on now you can’t be this stupid Sparks use that hero brain of yours~. He has villain blood in him, coursing through his veins while neither of you likes that it’ll eventually consume him…” He then leaned down to peer deep into her confused irritated eyes.

“Just like it did with me, Carol. That drive to destroy everything around him will become too much for him one day. That ego and craving in the back of his mind to be better to be stronger. That will come to a boiling point where it’ll eat away at his sanity. Where he’ll realize his true calling. While you’ll be able to do nothing about it as he kicks you out of his life and has me as his only family in his life~...” 

He had said dryly thrilled to watch the soft hot tears start to swell up in the corner of her eyes. Tears then began to pour down her cheeks. She was shaking frantically when she pushing him back with a shove. She starred at the ground trying to deny what he told her.

Then charging at him sending a hard punch and connecting it with his cheek sending him flying back. When he landed was when he shot up laughing like a madman. While Carol was running at him lat full speed.

“You don’t know anything about that sweet boy! How many nights he cried himself to sleep just knowing the fact you were his father. Seeing how the image of a hero of his Father turned out to be some supervillain. Knowing that he had villain blood in him. Do you know how hard it was for me as his mother to explain to her son that he will become a great hero despite certain circumstances!”

He just snickered while twisted cackles left him. “Spark~ no matter how much you lie to yourself or that boy both of you know the truth deep down. It’s so sad seeing you both deny it and try to play the hero. It’s truly disgusting to see you fill my son with such utterly hideous ideas. Giving him false hopes only for them to be crushed in the future. How villainous of you~.”

Pulling something quickly from his pocket, a vial of green liquid. He threw it onto the ground.

The liquid inside immediately turning into gas and Carol had managed to run right into it. Starting to stop running and go into a coughing fit. Holding her throat as she soon fell onto her knees with Venomous standing over her fangs barred in a toothy smirk.

“Hurts don’t it huh~? That’s what I like to call mushroom gas. Just one inhale causes instant growth in the respiratory system of mushrooms. There glands releasing spores that start to eat away at your organs for nutrition this is caused by more mushroom growth. With more growth why they need to feast. It’ll only take a mere few minutes for them to have a fatal effect on the body~.”He said as observed her, seeing how his experimental gas took effect.

Only looking up when he heard another set of footsteps. It was Ko who was crying furiously and snot running down his face. What a truly nauseating boy. He was running towards them, fists clenched and a piercing scowl on his manner.

Stopping when Venomous pulled out another tube and held it between his fingers. Loosely swaying his hand side to side ready to drop it at any given moment. This tube liquid was yellow and was much thicker. 

“Ah~ I wouldn’t do anything if I were you. This right here is the cure and the only one I have with me in fact. I would actually hate it if I dropped it and well Mommy here would have a fatal accident wouldn’t you~?” He asked while letting the bottle dangling from his two of his clawed fingernailed grip.

Carol had a look of brief panic before a look of much loathing with tears starting up again. Holding her throat and chest, squeezing slightly as it pained her.

Ko frightened looked at Venomous. “Why are you doing this!?” He cried out at him while Venomous gave her a dull expression.

“Because I’m evil that’s why.” He said outright.

“No, you not! Yes, your a villain but not a monster-!” Ko cut himself off when Venomous started sprinting towards him a mad twisted wicked smile unraveled across his face. Carol tried to stop him by grabbing his tail only for him to hiss at her and then kick her in the face.

She had to let go, gripping at her now stinging nose she looked at Ko horror and panic taking over her whole being. Not even witnessing the spurts of blood that was starting to leak out of her cracked nose.

“Ko Run!” Course the poor boy tried to with all his might. But Venomous was much faster than him. Catching up to him rather easily and grabbing him by his tall hair. Lifting the shaking child off the ground and made him face him.

A sly devious smirk plagued his face looking at the disturbed boy as his other hand loosely held the cure. The boy’s gaze never leaving his hand looking at it worried. Also an excuse to not at Venomous directly in the face.

“Now~ Listen here brat. You know nothing about me, nothing your mother told you about me is correct and is downright false. You understand me. I’m not Lazerblast! I’m the villainous Professor Venomous and my blood runs through. Whether you like it or not your part monstrous villain blood. An honor really for such a mistake such as yourself.” He said darkly but with a bit of pride as he looked at the boy who was begging to cry again in his grasp.

“No! I’m part hero, I-I always be a hero!” He shrieked while beginning to try to shake out of Venomouses grip. Only for the professor to tighten his grip and the boy to cry out in pain.

“Keeping lying to yourself brat see how far it gets you…. Got me pretty far in my past but a lie will only last for so long~. You’ll just have to find out the hard way I guess.” He then looked at him in the eyes.

“Trust me the blood in you will devour you and ounce that does. You’ll be my son and be who you were always supposed to be~.” He said slyly then dropped the kid onto the ground smirking down at the trembling fearful brat.

Venomous then held up the tube above his head and with crazed giggling dropped it.

Soaking in the broken shocked look that began setting upon his face. An evil sunken feeling began to take over him. With insane laughing leaking out of him practically doubling over from the fit, tears of joy beginning to roll down his cheeks.

In his fit of hysterical fit of insanity, he made a run for it down the road. Disappearing into the dark of night. The only thing the Plaza dorks heard last was from him.

“It’s good being a supervillain~!”

That night he realized he needed help desperately and quickly...  
\- - -

“Pv?” A sharp voice called out to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. It actually caught him off guard as he let out a small yelp and a blush of embarrassment. As it was just his Boxman that wore a warm sweater that wrapped around him nicely. He though starred up at him in an anxious manner. Seeing how Venomous was just in a fit of sweating shivers a few moments ago.

Venomous then recomposed himself. Slowly looking around and touching his hands together to pull himself from his thoughts. He looked back at his beloved.

“Sorry, Boxy were you saying something?” He asked with a chirpy tone despite his still visible distressed stature. Boxman seeing this walked towards Venomous and gave him a loose hug. Causing him to tense up just a bit in the grip. But after letting the warmth of his Boxy warm him up returned the hug.

Letting himself burying his face into Boxman’s hair. Taking in a small sniff, always enjoying the sweet scent of oil, sweat, and yet mint. It was an unusual combination to many others but to Venomous that smell always reminded him of his lover, his Boxy. It then began to set in within his mind.

He was here hugging his partner. The man had forgiven him and now he was with his… His family!

A delightful smile extended across his lips as he straightened up his posture and looked down at his lover. Who had buried his face into his stomach? The gesture was absolutely adorable to him. Making him let out a warm laugh; Causing the other to look up at him with curiosity.

“What’s up Pv?” He asked while Pv gave him a loving peer and kissed the top of his head.

“Oh, nothing lovely~ I’m just so happy to be with you right now.” He said making Boxman blush a little bit. Then pulled a goofy grin that spread from ear to ear, a smile that he had come to love so much.

“Same here Pv baby.” He then pulled away from the hug. A bit saddened at the loss of warmth. Yet they both noticed that his tail grew out and when it rattled ever so lightly. Tsking in annoyance he was gonna will it away, but Boxman took his hand making Venomous gaze down at him.

“What is it Box?” He asked while his tail swayed side to side. Seeing that Boxman was also looking at it too. A soft bit of confusion grazed Venomous complexion. Pondering what the other could be thinking?

“Pv you don’t have to hide that part of you. Or put it away for that matter either.” He said gently. Running his taloned fingers from his chicken hand over the other lilac clawed fingers. Taking in the slight scaly textured skin that venomous had.

Still, Venomous gave him a worried frown. But Boxman just gave him a slight squeeze offering up a hopeful gaze. They shared a moment where they connected each other’s stare. Where venomous had an anxious frown, while Boxman offered him a gently kind smile. Then sighed, a slight tired crossed Boxman’s face as he stared at each other’s hand.

“Look, I know that side is very sensitive for you and that it can be scary to show that side. But remember I’ve seen parts of you that are already mutated; you saw that I didn’t freak out about it. So just know that I love you ok and I accept all sides of you.” That warmed Venomous’s heart deeply but he looked away.

“I mean you saw how I looked under my cowl and didn’t laugh or mock me. Eggplant is shocked himself that you didn’t look away from me in disgust when you saw me. It wouldn’t be right from me to then do that to you.” Boxman joked faintly but was serious about the words he said. That brought out a small blush from Venomous expression, but he looked away a mixed expression scowl covering his face.

“Box that, I know that it’s, I’m just scared it’s a permanent reminder of what I am. Who I was! It serves as a painful reminder of what I did to get here good and the bad.” He said solemnly and hurt in his eyes. Boxman nodded his head, understanding everything the professor expressed to him.

“For what’s it’s worth in my opinion, I think it’s beautiful... To me, it would symbolize as… A-as a step forward! Serving the purpose to show that you acknowledge what you ounce was but to also realize who you really are and letting go of that pesky past of yours. Excepting your new form with all the beneficial appearance and accessories that it would bring. To truly accept who you are now and forever on for the better! For you, me, and any other nosey person to know that you are to be only Professor Venomous the strongest man that I’ve known.” 

Boxy spoke his cheeks growing a deeper blush and adoring the mushiest of smiles.

Venomous, Venomous stared at him in awe. Then gave him a soft grin. “And that is why I fell in love with you Boxy~.” He said lovingly and planted a kiss on the other’s lips. Boxman leaned into the said kiss and gave a grateful hum. Enjoying the new contact. Both staying like that for a while before both pulled away.

He then gazed at his tail humming at it, mulling over what Boxy said. Then looking away, he bobbed his head to himself after a moment of having an internal war with himself. Glancing over at Boxman he gave a pleasant purr.

“You what my darling little Boxy~ I think you may have a point about it.” Stealing a glance over at his tail, petting it gingerly before looking back at Boxy. He had a starry-eyed look with an enthusiastic grin. 

“I think I’ll keep it out for now. As a reminder of my step forward to serve as a reminder that I’m me and no one else…” He muttered out, saying it more for himself. For him to fully embrace what he was saying. Boxy cheered as he jumped up and down with joy. Venomous’s heart skipped a beat and swoon over his lovely Box.

“Oh Boxy that reminds me of something that I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now,” Venomous said looking out the window which showed the snowy outside and the clear sky. Where there played in the fresh deep piles were Fink, Makayla, and Double Beat. He worried just a bit about Double beat being out in the cold, but Boxy assured him that he built the dog to be waterproof actually to be indestructible if it truly came down to it if need be. But he was pulled back from his thoughts when Boxman leaned against his side.

“What’s that my most beautiful Pv?” He gushed while batting his eyelashes at him producing him to snicker slightly at the gesture.

“Well, since my Laboratory is gone, and you’re out of Boxmore. I was just wondering where we’re going from now?” Peering at Boxman through the corner of his eyes, he began to run his fingers through his hair. Boxy then let out a pleased hum, he leaned into the Professor’s touch and closed his eyes.

“I mean, I still absolutely love villainy still! But, it wouldn’t be worth it if I weren’t able to continue it with you. I-I just, want your opinion on it and I’ve just been wondering if you have given it any thought yourself.” He said cautiously still unsure of what Boxman could say or even where he stood on the subject matter.

Though despite how he felt Boxman took his hand and entwined their fingers. “I’ve actually been thinking about that too. I originally wanted to get away from it all, see what all this whole going off the gird mumbo jumbo was all about.” He then let out a disenchanted sigh with an eye roll.

“Well over time it was, is nice it’s just there’s a catch it’s very easily boring and mind-numbing. Unless you count on having to worry about getting hypothermia a fun task to avoid. Still, my itch for destruction has been getting rather itchy.” He said while laughing at his own joke, Venomous gave him a small chuckle nevertheless getting what he said.

“I’ve actually thought about continuing the rain of destruction, the world deserves it after all!” He said with a snicker. Then gazing up at the Professor he began to speak again. “Now that your back, and we have Fink with Mikayla we could truly do some true damage. We could continue our rain of mass destruction together. I-I’ve already started drawing up some blueprints and making plans of where we should hit first! But...” He then pressed a kiss to Venomous hand.

“Only if you’re ok with this, that is.” He spoke softly which made Venomous happy for such consideration.

“Of course I’m ok with it Boxy.” He then got down to Boxman’s level and leaned against him his mouth close to his ear. “But you gotta show me what your planning on building alright~ I want to help too.” He said smoothly this getting a delicious reaction from Boxy as he began to stutter and shake. Making him grin slyly, with his tail starting to buzz again.

“W-why of course P-Pv!” He said through his stutters. Venomous then pressed a kiss onto the lips of the other before standing up properly, stretching hearing some faint popping from his back.

“Good, because I have some ideas about a new laboratory and machine making so that we can produce items that would help our fellow villains. Not that we would so of our own free will but we could be making pretty techno’s from overpricing those crooks~.” Venomous said with a light snark, crossing his arms as the ideas began to flood his head. Boxman then let out a dark chuckle just thinking about it all.

“Sounds great Pv! Can’t wait to get my hands dirty again” He beamed up at Venomous with a sly sneer. Venomous returned the look with his own twisted smirk. Both soon going into fits of mad cackles.

Then they heard the door burst open with Fink walking in laughing and yelling while Mikayla followed after her. They both seemed to be having a conversation with the other. This was impressive to the two since Makayla could only say her name and Fink was dominating the conversation with her… Colorful language.

Judging from how they spoke to each other, it actually seemed like Fink may have been trying to teach the boxbot how to curse in plain words rather than her own name. Venomous cringed visibly, he had to have a conversation with her about her language problem. While Boxman was in a mixed state of hilarity and utmost horror as his baby was being witnessed to such vulgar words.

This was until Double Beat walked in, and shook himself of the water that was still on him. Wetting the other two who yelled at the robotic dog but for the said dog just to walk away. Their nose even turned up at them as if the little rascal didn’t do anything wrong in the first place.

“Welp that’s our cue,” Venomous said while glancing down at Boxy who bobbed his head at him.

“Yup… There’s probably a mess already. Probably ruined the entrance... Having me to replace everything again.” Groaning out defeated but brightened when he got a smooch on the cheek from Venomous.

They then walked towards the door to see the calamity that was the aftermath of the children playing outside. Both were soaked in cold water, snow sticking to their boots and gloves. Fink shook a bit from the cold while Mikayla mimicked her. With snow chunks and water staining the nearest walls plus the carpets being soaked with dirty snowmaking Boxman chuckle in growing hostility while Venomous groaned in frustration. This was going to be a horror to clean up...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked my story. Have a great rest of your day, until I post again! Ta ta everyone


End file.
